To Do List
California Server Updates * Check ratio of mainline trains on old registry and compare them to the ratio of the following ** Ratio of total trains per spawn location vs. total trains in entire system *** Calculate frequency by giving a score of 7 for daily, or lower for total days in a week ** Ratio of car types vs other car types to try and harness control of not having too many of a certain train type vs. having too little. ** Use of alternate entrances such as Needles (I think it's the only one we actually can do this) so that if a SBD domestic train is merged with all the IM trains, only the SBD domestic train would get the ratio on the rules above for the exit location. ** Do not count locals and other trains origination that aren't spawns from yards as this has no bearing on the ratios * Some info on Victorville See forum post. * Check MRVEP train ID - spawning as MREVEP instead of MRVEP (low priority) Completed * Check MEWWC / MWCEW train ID - Should this be EU for Eugene? (low priority) See forum post. * Make sure tags are correct on all current cars in the system. For example I had to retag a bunch of cars in SBD that were tagged SBD vs SBA. This could be effecting demand possibly?? * Reduce the demand hours and qty for places like SBD A & B yards by about 25% a normal industry so that switchers working these yards have a chance to clear the industry tracks. ** for SBA the total capacity is actually 40 and can be set to about 25% hours of others. This should reduce the amount of demand. If however the only supply for SBA is unit trains then it can be reduced down to the 1 car minimum so that very little if any get called ** for SBI Consider using 1 track for emptying only. This will create a supply of baretable coming out of SBD as California is mainly a consumer then a supplier of domestic loads. The empties can then be tagged for various baretable destinations. As for storage of such beasts good luck :) * Also to dig deeper on what grain is headed of to WCL as well Proposal - Cargill / SBD Grain Operations * Set the demand for Cargill to 1 car to eliminate all but grain trains that actually come in unit form * Look into Boron or US Borax operations to simulate similar to what we used to have? * Eliminate all cars going to a yard without industry such as BAK WC WCL BK etc. * Add the missing industry for Cadiz Local as well as the interchange for this area * Add a grain operation into the wye for Oak Creek. Have the time be a bit lower than most industries so that a Mojave switcher can act as an industry switcher and build a proper outbound or supply it etc. * Add an industry for the interchange at Magunden. Use the siding and not the useless stub unless an industry already exists for it. * Add a switcher that originates with BNSF switching power out of the BNSF Bakersfield Spawn. Perhaps call it M-FRSBAK?? I have no idea what symbol it would be. But this could play into having cars for Fresno. Add a FAKE industry for Fresno so that cars are called for this outbound train. Have the tag FRS and Barstow and West Colton can add it into their hump list. * Like Fresno create a train on the UP side for M-FRBK and do the same thing calling the tag FR. * Consider adding in a password for dispatch to prevent people from running the territory on their own. RTS Wikia Updates * Continued upgrades to menus (started early April 2015) and is available in admin menu * Ensure ALL articles listed as orphans are linked to an existing wikia document (don't trust this list) * Add and Update Administration to reflect current procedures of the admin team. This should include current members, owners, and roles on various servers. * Go through the information Leland provided on Barstow Speed Limits. A map has been started and this thread * Make sure ALL work areas link to some kind of document explaining what kind of work is to be done at various yards.